


I'm here, I'm yours for the taking.

by ziamlolol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamlolol/pseuds/ziamlolol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Christmas. Zayn loves Liam. </p><p> </p><p>Or just a bunch of Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here, I'm yours for the taking.

_November 1st_

“I don’t see why we have to do this _now_.” 

Liam can feel Zayn still grumbling under his breath but ignores him in favor of re-positioning them in front of the big oak tree. 

“Alright, now both of you turn towards me a bit more.” Harry instructs from behind the lens of his fancy camera. 

Zayn grumbles even more when Liam rolls his eyes and grabs Zayn by the shoulders, just under the string of multicolored lights wrapped around them both.

“We’re doing this now because it’ll be cheaper to get them done earlier instead of in December when everyone else is doing them” he huffs.

Harry puts his camera down quickly, walking up to them and moving some of the layers around, twisting the lights around Liam’s hips until he’s satisfied and goes back to his camera. 

Zayn neatly lifts an eyebrow, loving the flush that coats Liam’s cheeks. “And that’s a good enough reason to drag me out of bed on a Saturday morning?” 

“It’s the first flurry of the year Zayn.” Liam pouts, bottom lip jutting out “Don’t you want our first Christmas cards to have snow?” 

“I honestly couldn’t care less, Li.”

“Guys!” Harry interjects “Stop talking, I can’t get a good picture when you’re arguing. And maybe, just maybe, you could try to look like a happy newlywed couple?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. 

“Babe” Liam says, eyes catching Zayn’s “Don’t you want everyone to see how in love we are? How much I love you?”

In spite of himself, Zayn cracks a smile and meets Liam halfway for a sweet kiss, their hands tangled together by their side. 

They hear a few quick clicks and a shutter and then Harry’s saying. “Alright, that’s it. You guys are gross.” he grins.

Zayn tugs at Liam’s bottom lip, making him giggle, and then yells “Shut up Styles. And get me out of these damn lights.”

/// 

_December 19th_  


Liam’s laughing at him. Full out belly-laughing at Zayn who’s sat in the corner at Liam’s niece’s small plastic purple table.

Zayn’s got Nicola’s jingle-bell earrings hanging from both lobes, bright pink blush on his cheeks ( _because that’s how elves look Uncle Zayn_ ), neon green tinsel draped around his neck, and an angel halo on the top of his head. 

“Don’t you just look like the picture of Christmas cheer?” Liam teases, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth. 

Zayn glares at him over Abigail’s shoulder, smiling at her when she turns back to him. 

“You love it don’t you Uncle Zaynie?” she turns to him, her Payne pout coming out. 

He scoops her into his lap, earrings jingling as he moves. “’Course I do, love. Nobody ever makes me look as good as you.” He smothers kisses onto her cheek before tickling her sides, making her squirm. 

“Abbi, your mum’s made hot chocolate in the kitchen. Go and grab some, yeah?”

She nods excitedly and hops off of Zayn, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Liam grins as him, opening his mouth to speak. 

“Shut it” Zayn snaps.

Liam steps back, playing offended and putting a hand to his chest. “What? I was just going to comment on how wonderful you look.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course you were. The only reason I get roped into this every year is because you abandon me to go off with your mum and sisters to gossip about me.” Zayn rolls his eyes, making grabby hands for Liam. 

He plops down on Zayn’s lap with an _Oof_. “Don’t act like you don’t love spending time with her. And--” Liam cuts Zayn off before he can start “it’s not exactly my fault that my family loves you almost as much as I do.”

Zayn shrugs, blushing slightly as he buries his face in Liam’s neck. “Guess not” he mumbles, placing a wet kiss right across from Liam’s birthmark. 

Zayn moves to the back of his neck but Liam shuffles around, pulling away from him as he tries to pull something out of his back pocket. Zayn makes an unhappy noise, sticking his bottom lip out pitifully. 

“Abigail cornered me earlier when we got here and she gave me a present. Said I had to use because it was almost Christmas.” Liam smiles shyly. 

He brings out a small sprig of leafy white berries, holding it just above Zayn’s head, teeth pulling at his bottom lip. 

“Hmm” Zayn breathes, shrugging lightly. “Yeah, alright.” He sticks his tongue out at Liam before leaning up and capturing Liam’s lips. 

Liam hums before opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into Zayn’s. Zayn moans, moving his hands to cup Liam’s face. Liam’s hand that’s holding the mistletoe has just moved around Zayn’s shoulder when someone clears their throat. 

Zayn flushes, pulling away as Geoff walks further into the room holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. 

“Cool it boys, there’s children present.” He sets the mugs down on the table and snatches the mistletoe from Liam, ruffling his hair as he goes. Both men bursting into giggles as soon as he leaves the room.

///

_December 23rd_

Zayn’s huffing and puffing, constantly pushing his sleeves up out of the flour. Liam singing along to songs on the radio as he mixes the icing for the batches of already cooled cookies.

“Babe, babe, can we switch?” Zayn asks “You’re much better at making the dough than me.” 

Liam nods, pecking Zayn on the lips as they trade spots. Zayn wiping off his hands as he adds a little more red food coloring to one of the bowls. He gets lost in his head, humming to the tunes and making quite a few different shades of green, and red, and blue. Then moving on to golds and silvers. 

It’s one of his favorite things about Christmas time, though he’ll never admit it to Liam. And he knows it’s only for the Payne’s Christmas and they would love them even if they were burned to a crisp but it’s still fun to make them look as cool as he can. 

He looks over at Liam then, watching his husband roll out the dough and press out trees and stars and whatever else. Zayn notices his eyebrows furrowing as a corner of Santa’s bag gets stuck in a cut-out. 

Zayn also can’t help but notice the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing as he moves. _What kind of a dork bakes cookies without a shirt on?_ Zayn thinks. Although he’s not exactly complaining when Liam turns to face him, chest on display and eyes crinkling with the force of his grin. 

Zayn smirks back, inconspicuously dipping his finger in the bowl of green icing. He saunters over to Liam, laughing as _Santa Baby_ comes on in the background. 

He presses his front to Liam, nipping at his jaw before moving back. Liam leans to kiss him but stops when he feels something cold and thick drag down under his belly button. 

Zayn traps his bottom lip between his teeth, blinking up at Liam before bending down and licking the icing from Liam’s navel. 

Liam sucks in a breath, losing all thought but that of Zayn and his mouth as he drops to his knees. 

Zayn licks his lips, “Tastes good.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Not as good as you though I bet” he says, reaching for the hem of Liam’s joggers and yanking them down. Liam doesn’t have any pants underneath them. The sight of Liam makes Zayn groan, leaning in to suck at Liam’s inner thigh. “Y’so fit babe, I get hard just looking at you love.” Zayn rubs a hand against himself, giving himself some relief. 

Liam moans under his breath, hands gripping the counter top behind him as Zayn runs his palms up the back of Liam’s thighs. “Turn around babe, wanna eat you out.”

Liam nods and spins around so fast Zayn’s not even sure how it happened. He’s bent over on the counter, arse propped in the air, perfect level for Zayn to sink his teeth into Liam’s cheeks. 

Liam bites a groan into his knuckles as Zayn’s hot breath fans over his hole. “Mmm, babe. You’re so pretty Liam. Fuck.”

Zayn flattens his tongue and drags it over Liam’s hole. Once, twice, and again before he pulls back and spreads Liam’s cheeks furthur and dives back in. 

His face is pressed tight against Liam, nose to Liam’s back. His tongue flicking over the rim, teasing, not quite pushing in until Liam reaches back and fists a hand in Zayn’s hair pushing him impossibly close. 

Zayn gasps a breath and then points his tongue, _finally_ breaching the fluttering muscle. Liam sighs, dropping his head onto the counter, his prick pressing into the wood. He’s flushed and hard and panting as Zayn works him over. 

The noises are making Liam even harder, slicking out precome against their kitchen drawers as he grinds his hips back against Zayn’s face. 

With one loud last slurp, Zayn grabs Liam’s calves and turns him around. His face level with Liam’s dick. 

“Oh babe, _baby_ , y’so hard and wet for me yeah? You like it when I lick you out don’t you?” Zayn fists his hand around the base of Liam’s cock, squeezing. “Answer me.”

“Yeah, _yes_ Zayn. So good.”

Zayn hums, content and then leans forward, kitten licking the tip of Liam’s cock. Slurping messily around the head, tapping it on his tongue a few times before moving down. 

Liam’s eyes roll back in his head while Zayn chokes himself a couple times, throat fluttering around Liam. Then moving back and meeting his hand with his mouth down the shaft. 

Liam’s hurdling toward the edge as Zayn bobs his head. Liam’s close and he squeezes his fingers tighter in Zayn’s hair, a warning. A hand comes up to fondle his balls and that’s it. 

He spills into Zayn’s mouth, Zayn moaning at the warm flavor filling him. He swallows and bobs a little more, ‘til Liam whimpers. As soon as he pulls off Liam hoists him up, hand diving into Zayn’s pants as he shoves his tongue into his mouth. Zayn groans as Liam tastes himself and he’s so hard that it only takes a few tugs before Zayn’s shuddering into Liam’s body, holding him close. 

They stand there for a while, both sweaty and spent as Liam smacks a kiss to the side of Zayn’s head. 

“Babe, I think I got some flour in your hair.” Liam chuckles as he brushes some white dust off of Zayn’s head. 

Zayn snuffles into Liam’s neck. “S’alright. It was worth it.” 

Liam beams at him, gripping his hips and pulling him even closer. 

“And, I was right by the way.” 

Liam quirks his brow, wondering.

Zayn bites at Liam’s lobe and whispers “You _do_ taste better.”

///

_December 24th_  


Zayn feels the bed jolt at bloody _six_ in the morning, if the alarm clock is right, and a grouchy pout graces his mouth.

His husband is causing an earthquake really, jumping up and down on their bed bundled up in his winter coat, gloves, scarf, everything. He looks like a little kid whose mom over-dressed him for his walk to school. His eyes are crinkled, his cheeks are bunched up, and he's honest to god giggling as he makes Zayn flop all over the bed. 

“Liam” he grumbles “S’too early.” Zayn rolls over, not easily with how he’s bouncing, and buries his head in the pillows. 

“But Zayn, it snowed last night and there’s so much of it! We have to go make a snowman.” Liam whines.

“No, s’cold. I hate snow.”

“Pleeeeease.” Liam says, begging.

Zayn cracks his eyes open again, looking at his husband through slits. That’s his first mistake because he can never resist his pouty face. Those pink lips all pushed up and luscious. 

Zayn starts slowly shaking his head “Fine.”

Liam plops down onto the bed to peck Zayn on the lips. "Great, I'll meet you out there."

\--

By the time Zayn makes it outside he’s actually pretty awake. But he’s confused as he steps out into their small yard because there, dead center in front of him, is a perfectly made snowman. Smiling at Zayn, seemingly saying _gotcha_.

A loud cry breaks him out of his thoughts and he turns, seeing Liam running straight for him.

“Oof!” a strangled grunt pops out of Zayn’s mouth as he’s tackled into the cold, wet snow. 

Liam’s giggling, smiling down at him as he picks up a handful of snow and smashes it into Zayn’s hair.

“Liam!” Zayn cries, doing his damnedest to roll out from under Liam’s hard body without success. “I can’t believe you tricked me!”

“I’m sorry babe but it was worth it. You should have seen your face.” 

Zayn huffs, avoiding Liam’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, love.” Liam says, voice softening genuinely

Zayn rolls his eyes and takes the opportunity to grab his own clump of snow and smush it in Liam’s face. “Oh babe, you will be.”

He’s laughing as he shoves Liam off of him running around their yard, dodging the snowballs Liam’s throwing his way and vice versa. 

They’re both out of breath by the time Liam tackles him once more, both of them rolling in the snow. Liam stops, catching his breath, taking in Zayn’s beautiful face. His shining eyes, his rosy cheeks, that crinkling grin where his tongue presses up between his teeth. Liam’s positive he’s never been more in love. 

“What’re you smiling for? Thought you hated the snow?”

Zayn scrunches his nose, leaning up to connect their lips. He brushes his nose against Liam’s as he whispers “Yeah, but I love you.”

///

_December 25th ___  


Liam’s exhausted as they both stumble through the door, he toes off his boots as Zayn goes to set the presents by the tree.

He’s plopped down on the couch when Zayn comes over, standing behind him and massaging his shoulders lightly. Liam bites back a groan as Zayn nips at his birthmark, licking at it like it’s candy. 

“I had a fun time today, with your family.” Zayn offers, going back to work on Liam’s shoulders. “You’re so good with your nieces babe.”

Liam hums in thanks, noticing Zayn’s deep breathing. 

“Makes me think about how lucky I am to have you. How wonderful you’re gonna be with our kids someday.” Zayn whispers.

Liam’s breath hitches. It’s not often that Zayn gets sentimental and talks about having kids but every time it happens Liam’s heart flutters in his chest. “Baby, com’ere.” He tugs at Zayn’s hands so he gets it.

Zayn circles their couch and Liam’s in awe of how beautiful he is. The only light coming from their tree and playing across Zayn’s face in magical ways. 

“I love you so much, Zayn.” Liam says as Zayn comes to stand in font of him. 

Zayn blushes, turning his face into his shoulder. “I love you too.” he clears his throat. “I-um. I have one last present f’r you, if you want it.”

Liam nods, watching Zayn strip off his shirt and then move to unbuckle his chinos. 

His mouth is watering as the muli-colored lights twinkle over the ink on Zayn’s chest. And it gets even worse when Zayn slides his trousers down to the floor and steps out of them. 

Liam’s eyes rake over the lacy red material that’s covering Zayn. He can’t do anything but breathe and stare. It’s making Zayn a little nervous, he can tell, because he starts fidgeting, wringing his hands together. 

“S’this okay?” he mumbles “I-I just thought maybe like, you’d think it was sexy or summat. But-but if it’s too much I can go take ‘em off.” Zayn finishes. 

Liam makes a garbled noise of protest at that, making grabby hands at Zayn. “No-no. Zayn, love they’re-they’re perfect.”

Zayn smiles, blushing again as he moves to straddle Liam on the couch. 

Liam leans forward and bites at the band on Zayn’s hips, pulling at it with his teeth. 

“S’so sexy baby, love them. Love you.” Liam mumbles against Zayn’s skin, rubbing his palm over Zayn’s quickly growing bulge. His prick pressing against the lace, soaking through the material. 

“Mmm Liam, please.”

Liam grabs at Zayn’s ass, pulling him closer to his chest before his fingers slip under the lace on Zayn’s cheeks. He pulls the panties to one side before he slides a dry finger over Zayn’s hole. Surprised when he finds it wet and his finger slips right in.

“Babe?” he questions, repeating his action. 

Zayn leans forward moaning as Liam fucks his finger in and out. 

“I uh-I might’ve gotten me’self ready for you before we left your parents.” he whispers, biting at Liam’s ear roughly.

Liam groans loudly against Zayn’s neck before adding another finger. “That’s proper slutty of you babe.”

Zayn’s responding giggle turns into a moan as three of Liam’s fingers breach his hole. 

“Lube. Lube, Liam. N-need you in me.”

Liam nods, biting at Zayn’s bottom lip, using his free hand to rummage through their end table drawer for the small bottle. He grabs it and snaps the top open as Zayn’s fingers start to unbuckle his belt. 

Liam tilts his hips up so Zayn can slide the pants all the way off but he shakes his head. Sliding his boxers down just enough that his cock can spring free. 

“Too much work babe, need you now.” Zayn whines again.

“Okay, okay baby.”

He slicks up his prick and he holds Zayn open with his other hand, sliding his dick between Zayn’s cheeks. Catching teasingly against the puckered muscle. 

He leans up to capture Zayn’s lips just as he slides in, both of them groaning in relief. Liam works up a quick rhythm thrusting up into Zayn at a perfect angle. 

Liam looks down, watching Zayn’s muscles contract. He leans forward to bite at Zayn’s nipple, noticing the head of Zayn’s cock peeking out of the top of his panties. 

He pulls them down and wraps a hand around Zayn because he wants him to come first and Liam’s getting close. 

Zayn drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder and whimpers. “ _Fuck_ Li, m’close.” He bites into Liam as he hits his spot and simultaneously tugs him. Pushing him over the edge before he even realizes it. His come landing on his and Liam’s stomachs. Liam scoops some up and feeds it to Zayn before he jack-rabbits into Zayn for a moment longer, then coming hot and pulsing into his tight hole. 

They stay pressed together as Liam pulls out, fixing the panties back over Zayn’s ass. Feeling his own come drip out and soak the back. He runs his hands up Zayn’s shoulders and kisses him deeply, relishing in the moment. 

“Merry Christmas Zayn.”

Zayn smiles at Liam, leaning down for another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Li.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone or downplay Zayn's religion in anyway through this fic. I just really wanted some gross domestic Christmas fluff. So thanks for reading this and indulging me in my love for Christmas and fluffy ziam. Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. 
> 
> The title is taken from Cold December Night by Michael Buble. 
> 
> Feedback would be lovely :)


End file.
